


Souleater and CaptainLevi, AFK

by SeranaKaidou



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bottom Eren Yeager, Creampie, First Time, Gamer!Eren, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Seme Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Sex, Some Plot, Spanking, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Uke Eren Yeager, chapter 1 is the actual story, gamer!Levi, porn starts in chapter 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 14:24:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11946138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeranaKaidou/pseuds/SeranaKaidou
Summary: Levi is a famed videogame streamer/gamer. He's #1 in the most popular MMO game, Soul Dungeon, until a mysterious anonymous player nicknamed Souleater comes and unseats him. Levi becomes obsessed with finding the brat who ruined his reputation, but what happens when he actually does find him?





	1. Meeting Souleater

Levi was annoyed. 

Not that his friend was surprised, in all honesty. He was grumbling as he scrolled through the message boards of his favorite game, seeing the same nickname appearing over and over again.

Souleater.

“He’s still number one, huh, Levi?” his college roommate, Farlan, asks The brunette was smirking, noticing his long time best friend’s frown.

“Yes, that brat is still number one,” he grumbles in response, shutting his laptop in annoyance. “I have work. I’ll see you later,” he says, dropping his laptop on his bed. He grabs his phone and wallet before waving to his friend and heading towards the bus stop, scowl still on his face. 

He worked for the biggest video gaming store chain in the country, selling everything from consoles, PCs, parts, games, controllers, and headsets. The place was usually busy, buzzing with gamers of all ages. The city was known for hosting one of the biggest worldwide gaming competitions, so it attracted thousands of amateurs trying to get some experience. 

“Hey, did you hear? Someone thinks they were in a raid party with Souleater last night!” a kid excitedly tells his friend. Levi’s head perked up as he finished ringing up a customer.

“No way, Souleater doesn’t join raid parties!” the friend replies quickly, brushing him off. 

Levi looks to his manager, his longtime friend Erwin, before retreating to the back, annoyance seeping out of him.

“Come on, Levi, we need you to check some trade ins,” Erwin says, popping into the back. “You can’t run off every time you hear that name.”

Levi was brewing with anger. The most popular game lately was Soul Dungeon, a massively multiplayer online game. For months after it had come out, game engineering major and popular game streamer/reviewer Levi Ackerman was at the top of the charts, receiving promotions and sponsorships from other game companies. He was rolling in popularity and was constantly invited to gaming tournaments.

But that all ended a month ago, when an anonymous player came from nowhere and unseated him. 

Levi let out a frustrated sigh when he looked at all of the promo posters for Soul Dungeon in the back of the store. His avatar had even made the cover of the last promo poster. There wasn’t a gamer around who didn’t know of CaptainLevi. But now he was old news.

Soul Dungeon was a fantasy MMO where players were able to wield a sword, bow, or magic. The in-game currency was gold, but souls, which were obtained for every enemy kill, could also be traded in. One of the amazing yet frustrating features of Soul Dungeon was that you can become anonymous. Becoming anonymous meant that your name only appeared as ??? when in game, and made it impossible for players not on your friends list to start a party with you or add you as a friend. On any game boards, the avatars of anonymous players was simply a black silhouette. 

For the longest time, CaptainLevi was constantly in the number one seat. His inbox was flooded with players requesting his help in clearing dungeons or fighting bosses. He had more friend requests than he could count. But out of nowhere, Levi was unseated as number one when an anonymous player blew his kill count out of the water. Levi fell to the number two seat by a wide margin that no late nights playing could help him keep up. Players were buzzing about it, trying to figure out who this mysterious anonymous player was. No one had even seen him in game, let alone even know what his username was. All they knew was that he had captured more souls than anyone else in the game’s history. 

And thus the nickname Souleater was born. 

His shift dragged on, and his annoyance only grew as customers came in and recognized him from his live streaming, asking him excitedly how he feels about Souleater. He was basically a myth, and people wondered if he was even real. He was a legend, they said, and Levi could only roll his eyes. 

Last month, they were calling him a legend.

By the time he got back to his dorm, he lets out an annoyed sigh when he sees that Farlan had people over. They were all buzzing, practically shaking with excitement by the time he walked through the door.

“Levi, you’ll never believe this!” his friend, Petra, says excitedly. “Me and Izzy and Farlan and Hanji were playing earlier, and we played with Souleater!”

Levi’s eyes widened. He couldn’t deny that he’d been obsessed with this brat since being unseated. He was trying to figure out who this player was so he could meet the kid who fucked with his record. 

“No, you didn’t,” he huffs out, sitting next to bright eyed girl on his bed. “No way.”

“It was him! He was anonymous and everything!”

“Everyone is anonymous nowadays,” he answers flatly. It was true. Since Souleater started gaining popularity, players started going anonymous and claimed that they were Souleater to try and get easy gold. Players in taverns were offering to pay Souleater for his help. 

“No, but it was really him!” Isabel pipes in. 

“How do you know?” He was becoming more and more interested.

“So we met this guy on Floor 58 asking if anyone wanted to join a raid, because his friends weren’t on at the time, so we agreed. And then right before we went to the dungeon, he got a party request so he invited the guy to join us, so when the guy he showed up he was anonymous and everything, and then when we played the dungeon he was incredible! He had to be Souleater!”

“That doesn’t prove anything.”

“Rumors are that Souleater is on this server!” Servers were arranged by timezone and location, so it made it easier for the player to find teammates. 

“He plays on multiple servers, Izzy,” Farlan adds. 

“But the rumor is that this is the one he plays on! He’s said on one of his IGN interviews that he spends most of his time on this one!”

“So did you join a party?” Levi asks his group of friends. 

“Yes!” they all cheer excitedly.

“What’s his handle?” Levi asks. If the random player they met in the tavern was friends with Souleater, he’d have been able to add them all to a party and let the rest of the group see his name.

“Jaegerbomb,” Hanji says with a laugh. “But that’s not the most interesting part. We knows he goes to uni here.”

“How?”

“The kid we first joined a party with told us that he went here when we were talking. And then when he invited Souleater, he said ‘my friend from class’.”

“And,” Isabel starts with a grin. “He was hard to hear because his headset is broken. We mentioned that they were on sale at your store. He said he’s going there tomorrow.”

Levi’s eyes widened in shock. For a month he’d try to figure out the identity of this mysterious player, wanting to meet the person who had beat the legendary gamer CaptainLevi. For years Levi’s name was floating around the internet for his livestreams, game walkthroughs, and high scores in every MMO he played. He’d never been challenged like this before. 

He was obsessed with meeting this kid.

“Tomorrow?” Levi echoes. 

“Tomorrow.”

At work the next day, Levi barely spent any time in the back. He asked all of his coworkers to let him know when someone came in to buy a headset for the off chance he went in the back for whatever reason. The shift felt extremely slow. The store was busy but he was increasingly frustrated as he realized that none of the customers who came in were Souleater. 

“Jaegerbomb,” he mumbles to himself, restocking the Xbox One game shelf. Was that a reference to the drink, or the kid’s name? He wasn’t sure. He couldn’t very well ask every college aged male customer for their name, so he kept trying to sign people up for rewards membership or insisted they pay with a credit card so he could see their name.. 

The minutes were ticking down. The store was closing soon and he was sure Souleater hadn’t shown up yet. He retreated to the back, pinching the bridge of his nose to relieve the migraine clawing at the back of his mind. 

“Hey, Levi,” Erwin says, calling him from the front. “There’s a kid out front looking for a headset,” he says with a wink. 

“Yeah, coming,” he replies flatly, giving up hope that he’d even meet this brat.

He saw two college aged guys hovering around the headset display. One was tall and thin with tanned skin and unkempt brown hair, the other was equally as tall but muscular with light brown hair shaved into an undercut. The tan boy grabs one of the more high end headsets before making his way over to the counter, smiling as he hands it to Levi.

“Cash?” Levi asks with a frown, seeing the boy pull a handful of bills from his wallet.

“Yeah,” he replies with a bright smile, his bright turquoise eyes beaming as he hands Levi the money.

“Do you have a rewards card?” 

 

“Oh, right,” he answers nervously. “Ah, forget it. I don’t feel like looking for it,” he says dismissively.

“You get an extra 20% off if you have a rewards card. I could look up the number for you.”

“No, um, it’s fine,” he says, going for his wallet. “I’ll find it.”

“Come on, Jaeger, hurry up!” the friend says, clasping him on the back. “Any day now.”

Levi’s head tilted to the side every so slightly at the name, eyebrows knitting together as the kid pulled out his membership card. 

“Black card, huh?” Levi asks in surprise. The store had four classes of membership cards: the blue card was for any customer that signed up, the gold card costed 10 dollars a year and was considered a premium membershup, the red card for employees, and the black card for VIPs, usually only given to elite gamers and reviewers. The cards had increasing benefits depending on your level, but there was no argument that a black card was the best one you could receive. It gave you incredible discounts, special DLCs, and even allowed you to buy products a week early so that you can give it reviews online and build hype. Levi had finally received his black card a few months ago, given to him by one of his sponsors. 

“Ah, yeah,” he says nervously. 

Levi swipes the card, eyes widening as the name pops up on the screen. “Eren Jaeger?” he asks.

“Yep.”

Levi scans the headset and rings him up. “Ever play Soul Dungeon? A new expansion is coming out soon.”

“I’ve played a few times.”

“It’s going to be free for black members and available to us early. On Monday.”

“Ah, maybe I’ll start playing it again and download it,” he answers nervously.

Levi couldn’t believe his eyes. This messy haired kid with wide doe eyes was the brat who ruined his ranking. 

“You’re Souleater, aren’t you?” he asks bluntly. Eren’s face went red, eyes gazing to the floor.

“Um, no, I’m not-”

“My friends tipped me off. They played with some anonymous kid last night who wrecked everyone. The kid needed a new headset.”

“It’s a coincidence-”

“His friend said they went to this Uni. So it has to be you.” Levi narrowed his eyes at the flustered kid looking desperately to his friend, who was equally as shocked and speechless. “My handle is CaptainLevi, do you know who I am?”

“Yeah…”

“I was the best until you came around,” he says bitterly, arms crossing.

“I’m sorry.” Eren looks up shyly. “For what it’s worth, I love your livestreams.”

“Thanks.” Levi puts the headset in a bag and hands him a few bills. “Your change is $10.72. See you in Soul Dungeon.”

 

Later that night, when Levi signed onto his account, he was shocked to find that he had a friend request from Jaegerbomb.


	2. Claiming Souleater

The two were nearly unstoppable together. They were clearing dungeons designed for upwards of 6 players just by themselves. They had been teammates for months now, playing together nearly every night. 

“Eren, another drink?” Levi asks, getting up after beating the boss to go to his fridge. Eren nods without looking up from his screen, no doubt going through the quest rewards. He was meticulous about keeping his inventory as minimal as possible. He liked to sell whatever reward he didn’t need. 

He grabs them a few more beers from the mini fridge before sitting back down on the futon, pulling his heavy gaming laptop onto his lap. 

“I’m thinking about getting a new laptop,” Eren says, leveling up some of his skills. “Any recommendations?” 

“Didn’t you just get a new PC?” Levi asks.

“Yeah, but I feel like I need a new laptop. This one’s already a few years old. It runs MMOs okay but Soul Dungeon takes just about all my RAM.”

“I’ll look around the store tomorrow. I’ll go with your usual specs.”

The two continued to play late into the night. It was a Friday and Levi’s roommate, Farlan, was staying over Isabel’s tonight so they could stay up as late as they wanted. The buzz from the beer was beginning to cloud both of their heads so they shut the game off and went through their promo emails. 

“You get the one from IGN?” Levi asks him. IGN was a popular game network that constantly reached out to both of them to try and get interviews. They mostly did them, because every time they did they were sent a gift pack with some new promotions or games. 

“Mhm,” Eren replies, opening it up and reading it. “Guess people finally caught on that we’re always playing together.”

“I don’t even bother checking my Soul Dungeon inbox anymore,” Levi sighs. “Everyone just asks me about you anyways.”

“Sorry about that,” Eren says with a laugh. 

“What made you go anon anyways?” Levi asks, opening up another can of beer.

“In your live streams you always complained about people annoying you because you were good. So I went anon so I didn’t have to deal with that.”

“Smart.”

“Metacritic sent us loot chests apparently,” Eren says, opening up another email. “Limited edition textures on the new weapons. They said they’ll send more if we do another interview with them.” All of the popular websites knew Eren’s identity, but they continued to keep the secret of Souleater to add mystery. 

They rifle through the rest of their promotions before signing back onto the game. Their minds were hazy but they had rewards pouring in from sponsors. They open up their loot chests before joining a chat with some of their friends and help clear a lower level dungeon. 

Levi looked over to his friend, mesmerized by the bright turquoise eyes that shone in the light of the screen. He used his headset to keep his wild hair from his eyes. He stretched out his shoulders, the muscles in his back tightening and showing even through his light t shirt. 

“Can I crash on the futon tonight?” Eren asks, pulling his headset off around his neck. “I don’t feel like making the walk back to Sina.” 

“Sure,” Levi shrugs. Eren’s freshmen dorm was far from the senior’s door, on the other side of campus. “No problem.”

“Awesome, thanks.” He yawns, leaning his head on Levi’s shoulder. “Ugh, I’m tired.”

“So why are you leaning on me?”

“You’re comfy.” He grins up at Levi, baring his perfectly straight teeth.

Levi was never into guys, never into people in general, but he couldn’t help but feel as though his incredibly talented shut in gamer friend was downright stunning. Levi had slept with a decent amount of people before, both men and women, but none of them were as effortlessly sexy as Eren Jaeger. 

Levi swallows thickly, turning on Game of Thrones on the tv to distract himself as him and Eren helped some of their lower level friends clear some of the easier parts of the game. Levi only half paid attention, trying to stop himself from looking over at the man next to him who he’s recently discovered is irresistible to look at. 

Levi stiffened when a sex scene came on the TV, one featuring two men. Eren didn’t seem to flinch at the scene, and Levi’s head started to whirl.

Does this kid even like guys or girls?

“It's hot in here,” Eren grumbled, tugging at the collar of his shirt. Dorm rooms in May were always hot. Few dorms actually had some sort of cooling unit. “Fuck it,” he says, pulling his shirt over his head and tossing it onto the floor. 

Levi could feel himself getting turned on at Eren’s shirtless body. He wasn’t overly muscular but he toned with lusciously tanned skin and a thin waist. The moans coming from the characters on screen did not to quell Levi’s arousal. Levi made sure to keep his laptop on his lap, because in a pair of thin sweatpants his erection would easily show. 

“I think I drank too much,” Eren says with a laugh, cracking open another beer. “I feel really drunk right now. Did you see how low my kill count was that last raid?”

“I thought you just weren’t trying.”

“Meh, I guess,” he grins. He leans on Levi again, snuggling onto his shoulder and reading a message from his friend, Jean. “Want to go on another raid?”

He was burning where Eren was touching him. Maybe it was the alcohol, or maybe it was months worth of pent up desire, but Levi’s facade was cracking. He typed AFK into his group chat, shutting his laptop and tossing it aside. He turns on Eren’s headset, which was around his neck, mumbling a quick, “we’re going AFK” before shutting Eren’s laptop and throwing it next to his own 

“Levi, what are you-?”

“I think I want to hook up with you,” Levi says bluntly, standing in front of Eren with lustful eyes. 

“What?” Eren asks, big eyes widening even more. 

“I’m hammered right now and I want to kiss you. Maybe more. I don’t know.” Eren was shy and awkward in most situations, but now, in front of Levi, he was red down to the tips of his ears and nervously chewing his bottom lip. Levi crouched in front of a sitting Eren so they were eye level, eyes darkening. “Can I kiss you?” Eren shakily nods, slamming his eyes shut and leaning forward. Levi kisses him softly, just gently pressing his lips against Eren’s before pulling away. “Was that okay?”

“Yeah…” 

“Can I do it again?” 

“Yeah.” 

Levi kisses Eren again, twirling his tongue with the younger males and dominating his. He grabs Eren’s face in his hands, deepening the kiss.

“Hey, Levi?” Eren says cautiously. “When you say hook up…”

“I mean I want to fuck you,” the ravenette answers honestly. Alcohol makes him honest, after all. 

“I never… With a guy…”

“Are you opposed to it?”

“I like guys, too, I just never slept with one.”

“Do you want to?”

Eren feebly nods, so Levi grabs him by the hands and they go to his bed. Levi was incredibly turned on right now, maybe it was the alcohol adding to it, but the idea of fucking a shy little virgin made his cock jump. 

Levi straddles Eren’s waist, leaning in and hungrily kissing him. He twisted a hand in Eren’s hair, gently tugging the messy brown locks. The other hand went down to the front of Eren’s sweatpants, feeling his cock as it was beginning to rise.

“Nggh,” Eren moans softly, feeling Levi’s hands palm him through the front of his pants. Eren’s sweet moans made Levi’s blood boil and his cock harden, and he wanted nothing more than to wreck this kid into a writhing mess.

Levi went to kiss Eren’s neck, nipping and sucking at the tanned skin. He runs his hands along Eren’s toned chest, brushing over his nipples and relishing in the way Eren’s breath hitched. He sucked a hickey on Eren’s skin, leaving the flesh purple and red with the faintest marks of his teeth. 

Levi kissed his way down to Eren’s chest, twisting one of the brunettes nipples between his fingers as he continued to kiss down. Levi was kissing the space between Eren’s waistband and navel, hooking his thin fingers on Eren’s pants and tugging them down. 

Levi rubbed Eren through his boxers, hearing Eren whine as he trembled under his touch. He gently bit Eren through his boxers, smirking to himself as a shocked cry escaped his lips. 

He pulled Eren’s boxers down, freeing his needy cock and watching as it bumped onto Eren’s stomach. It was a good size, fully hard and already leaking precum. Levi looked up at Eren with lustful eyes, taking a lick of his cock and watching as Eren stiffened.

Eren’s breath hitched when Levi took his length into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the head. Eren moaned, bucking his hips into Levi’s mouth. Levi took more of him, hollowing his cheeks and going until the tip of Eren’s cock touched the back of his throat.

“Fuck, Levi,” Eren whined, fists grabbing the sheets. Levi began bobbing his head up and down Eren’s cock, smirking to himself as wanton moans slipped through Eren’s pretty lips. “Nggh, fuck, fuck, Levi,” he says through clenched teeth, eyes slamming shut as Levi expertly sucked him off. 

Eren’s hips continued to buck up into Levi’s throat, the feel of Levi’s hot mouth already bringing him close to orgasm. He brings his hands to back of Levi’s head, tugging at the dark raven locks and pulling Levi further down on him, so that Levi’s nose was pressed to the base of his cock. 

“Fuck, Levi, fuck, I’m close,” he says, letting go of Levi’s hair so that he could pull off. Levi simply hums, the vibrations tipping Eren over the edge as he releases in the older boy’s mouth.

Levi swallows it without missing a beat, gently sucking even after Eren’s orgasm to milk the last of it out of him. Eren releases a heavy breath, cheeks red and stomach tense after having one of the best blowjobs of his life.

“Fuck,” he says softly. 

“Still want to fuck?” Levi asks, erection almost painful under the confines of his sweatpants. 

“Yeah,” Eren replies breathlessly. 

Levi gets off the bed and grabs a bottle of lube from his nightstand. He drips some of the cold liquid onto his fingers and puts the bed on the nightstand. “On your knees,” he says, voice stern enough to send a chill up Eren’s spine. 

Eren rolls over so he’s on his hands and knees, breath hitching as he feels a cold digit press against his entrance. He’d seen plenty of gay porn before, so he knew what to somewhat expect, but he never imagined the fullness from just one finger.

Levi’s finger opened him up, Levi gently thrusting it in and out of Eren’s tight hole. The younger of the two bit the sheets below him to stifle his moans. Levi added another finger a little while later, scissoring the two and stretching Eren out carefully.

“Unng, wanna fuck,” Eren whined. “I wanna feel you.” Levi’s fingers were damn near perfect, and Eren couldn’t help but think that nimbleness came from years of gaming experience. Finally he added a third, sliding them in and out and gently massaging Eren’s insides. Eren’s erection was already back, bumping against his stomach and leaking precum. 

“Not yet. I wanna tease you a bit,” Levi says, bringing his other hand around Eren’s front and rubbing his cock with a lubed hand. Levi was stroking Eren in time with the fingers in his ass, sloppily flicking his wrist and driving Eren insane.

“Please?” Eren begged, Levi’s fingers inside him feeling so good that he just wanted to be stretched by his cock. He was sobering up with every tortuous thrust into his needy hole, throwing his head back and moaning so loud he was sure the neighbors could hear.

Levi pulled a hand off of his cock to push down on his upper back, so that Eren’s chest was pressed to the mattress and his ass was up in the air. He scraped his nails down Eren’s back, leaving angry red marks that made the young male needily whine even more.

“Leeeevi,” he cries, rocking back on Levi’s fingers. 

Levi smirks devilishly to himself, lightly spanking Eren’s perfect ass. He yelps in shock, muscles in his back tightening beautifully at the surprise. 

“Hmm, your cock jumped at that. Do you like that?” he asks, spanking him just a little harder. “Eren, do you like when someone is rough with you?” He thrusts his fingers harder into Eren’s whole, wanton moans spilling from his lips as Levi continues to slap the lusciously tanned skin into a bright red.

Levi grabs Eren by his hair, pulling him so that his back was flush with his chest, gently sucking on the younger’s neck. In this position, he was able to clearly hear all of Eren’s pants and moans as his fingers roughly forced their way into Eren’s needy hole. 

“Unngh, Levi, please,” Eren moans loudly as Levi adds a third finger, curling and twisting them expertly. 

“Come on, Eren, you’re gonna have to tell me what you want me to do,” Levi teases, nibbling on Eren’s shoulder blade. He smirked to himself as he could feel the younger of the two trembling with each flick of his wrist. 

Eren’s eyes were half lidded, sweat covering his body as he melted into a mewling mess on Levi’s fingers. Eren’s head was clouded with the feeling of Levi wrecking his entire body. Levi was kissing his neck, sucking and licking and biting and leaving bruises that claimed him.

“Levi, please fuck me. Please, uugh, please.” Eren’s cock was aching and begging for release. He’d been attracted to the bitter ravenette since the day he met him all those months ago. 

Not that Levi had noticed, anyways. 

Levi pushes Eren back down on the bed, face pressing against the sheets and cute ass in the air. He rubbed some of the cold lube on his own painfully hard cock, slowly pressing it to Eren’s twitching hole.

Eren held his breath as Levi pressed into him, soft pants falling from his pretty lips as Levi pressed all of his length into him. Levi was big, about seven inches and a thick girth. Eren could feel every bit of Levi’s cock as he slowly bottomed out.

“Ungg,” Eren moans out, feeling Levi’s crotch on his ass. “Mmmm, you feel so good,” he whines. 

Levi was gripping Eren’s body tightly, nails digging into perfectly tanned hips. It was takingly every ounce of restraint he had in his body to not completely pound into Eren’s deliciously tight asshole. It was squeezing his cock so tight, so perfect and hot. 

“God, Eren, you don’t know what you’ve been doing to me lately,” Levi says, slowly pulling out of Eren so that only the head was in. He gives a few slow, shallow thrusts, trying to be careful not to hurt the younger of the two. “All of a sudden, I couldn’t help but notice how stunning you were.”

“Unngh, you jerk. I’ve been waiting for you to notice me since day one.”

“Oh?” he asks, tightening his grip on Eren’s hips. “Should have said something sooner.” He snapped his hips to test the waters, smirking to himself as he watched the muscles on Eren’s back tremble. 

“Levi, please, wanna feel you more,” Eren begged, fists tightening in the sheets. “You can go faster. I’m fine.”

Levi could feel his resolve shattering at every soft moan that slipped from Eren’s needy body. “I don’t want to hurt you,” Levi says, continuing with careful thrusts.

“I don’t care. Please, ungh, please, wanna feel you more. Go faster and harder already. I’m fine. Fuck me into the fucking mattress if you want. Fucking break me, I don’t care.”

Levi’s cock twitched at Eren’s filthy mouth. Who would have guessed that the shy and awkward Eren was actually a horny slut? He snapped his hips, roughly thrusted into Eren and eliciting a high pitched squeak from the brunette. 

“Hmm, what’s that, Eren?” Levi asks, voice low and sending a chill up Eren’s spine. Levi’s voice alone almost made Eren want to cum. It was deep and rough and oh so sexy. “You like it when I fuck you like that?”

“Yes, fuck yes,” Eren breaths, voice getting hoarse from all of his moaning. 

Levi was pulling almost completely out before thrusting back into Eren at a fast pace that left even Eren breathless. He was moaning with every incredible snap of Levi’s hips into him, cock leaking precum into the sheets below him. 

“Fuck, Eren, your ass feels amazing around my cock. So hot and tight, fuck. Feels fucking amazing.”

Every hair on Eren’s body stood on end with one specific thrust. His eyes rolled back and he let a loud moan spill from his lips and go straight to his cock. 

“Fuck, fuck, Levi, right there, fuck, feels so good. So close, ungh, fuck, ah, ah, ah!” Eren was turning into a writhing puddle beneath his, ass tightening around Levi as he came for a second time that night, releasing himself right on the sheets and nearly collapsing onto the bed. Levi was holding Eren up by his hips, his cock being squeezed incredibly tight by Eren’s twitching hole.

He could feel the tightness bubbling in his stomach. Eren was squeezing him so tight, and his a deep moan in the back of his throat his spilled his cum into Eren’s needy hole, head tilting back as the aftershocks of one of the best orgasms of his life washed over him. 

“Fuck,” he breathes, pulling out of Eren. He chuckles to himself as Eren’s limp body collapses from exhaustion onto the bed, his cum dripping out of Eren’s ass. 

“Nggh,” Eren whines, peeking at Levi, messy brown hair going in all directions. “I need to shower. And your sheets are gross.”

“I’ll change them,” Levi says, going to Eren’s side and kissing his cheek. 

“Can we do it again later?” Eren asks, pouting. 

“Sure,” the ravenette smiles. “How about when you spend the night, instead of crashing on the futon, you just sleep with me?”

“Sounds good to me.”


End file.
